Music
__TOC__ } Touhou 06: "U.N. Owen Was Her?" MIDI port By Metarius6 *This was my attempt to port the game's MIDI version of the song to Cladun x2. I don't like how it turned out all that much, but maybe someone else will. Song author: ZUN Overcome Difficulties By Metarius6 *Boss battle music from Tales of Phantasia. The beginning part is removed for a seamless loop. Pokemon RBY Trainer Battle Theme | (Loop Version) By encapturer *It took a little searching to find a suitable midi to start from, and a little working to get the soundfonts to sound like the gameboy version of the game but I am satisfied with it for the most part. The loop version cuts out the intro, in case you're in a stage long enough for that to happen. Midi version by João Buaes. Holy Orders By an unknown Japanese creator, converted & translated by Zahlzeit *This is the Guilty Gear X2 version (Youtube). Innocent Primeval Breaker & Way of Life From NIS's site, converted & translated by Zahlzeit *From the Ys Bar Edit of NIS'. Ride on Time By an unknown Japanese creator, converted & translated by Zahlzeit *I have no clue what the original is. I thought it was Ride on Time by Yamashita Tatsuro but it doesn't seem like it. It sounds pretty catchy regardless. Megaman Themes By Owenxh *Contains BubbleMan, Metal Man, and Heat Man Super Mario Bros. Theme By Owenxh Guile's Theme By LotoPhoenixLord. Danger! Black/White Mix By Teffy *I'm not happy with how the first part sounds, though I copied it exactly there seems to be some issue with compatibility between Mabinogi/ClaDun that makes it sound off. The original version is here if anyone wants to take a separate stab at it. Bloody Tears By Teffy *There's a clunky part near the end - no idea what's causing it, if someone can figure it out, the original is here so feel free to fix wherever I messed up... issue is toward the end, can't miss it. Alternate solution: Cut off the end of the track where it replays the intro, but I can't tell where exactly that is, if someone can fix it PLEASE do so. Vampire Killer By LotoPhoenixLord Note by Maker. This is my best work ever. But Im beginning to think there something wrong or something missing to it. Please get it try and tell me what you think about it. Cornered (Crappy) By Teffy This was imported from here, but despite changing the tempo on the second melody I can't get it to sound right... at all. If anyone wants to take a stab at fixing it, feel free! Showtime (Original Mix) By Teffy IT'S A SNOG BICTH! (A song from Homestuck, to be exact. Properly looped now, too! Sounds A-MAY-ZING!) Sonic - Ice Cap Zone by Zahi *My favourite song from Sonic The Hedgehog 3. Sonic - Final Boss by Zahi *Final Boss theme from Sonic The Hedgehog 3. And best Boss theme of all sonic games so far. Continuation of the Dream By an unknown Japanese creator, converted & translated by Zahlzeit *From Sakura Taisen 2. Clash on Big Bridge By an unknown Japanese creator, converted & translated by Zahlzeit Fighting the Shadowy Gods By an unknown Japanese creator, converted & translated by Zahlzeit *From Valkyria Profile.